What I Said To Him
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: Harry takes Hermione to the dentist to get her wisdom teeth out. To Harry's surprise Hermione confesses she's in love with him. What happens in the aftermath? Read and find out. AU. Starts a few months after the final battle. Sorry I don't write lemons.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: So I had this idea for a story for awhile. I liked the idea of doing something with getting wisdom teeth removed and it really makes sense since Hermione's parents are dentists. Even though this story is rated M I do not write lemons. Anyway anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

"You really don't have to do this Harry." I said as he and I walked down the street to my parent's practice. A month ago my parents had told me I needed to get my wisdom teeth out. After my last check up they realized my wisdom teeth were growing in and would realign the rest of my teeth. They had talked it through and thought it was best for me to get them out right away. The only thing was someone needed to take care of me after I got out of surgery. Mum and dad had appointments all day and couldn't be with me. Harry at the last minute had agreed to take me.

"Someone needs to and since Ron would probably only make things worse I thought it would be better for me to take you." Harry said running his hand through his hair. It became even messier and my stomach did a little flip. I loved Harry's messy hair. It had taken some time but I had realized that I liked Harry. A lot.

"Well I guess I should say thank you." I said as Harry opened the door for me. My whole body shook and I bit my lip. I was nervous. Crazy nervous. And I had no idea why.

"Everything will be fine Hermione. Getting your wisdom teeth out is not a bad thing." Harry said his voice soft. "Its a very normal procedure."

"I know." It was true I did know that. But my heart was still hammering loudly in my chest and my palms were slick with sweat.

"Hey Hermione." A girl with blonde hair said from behind the counter. She looked slightly familiar but since I hadn't been here in so long I forgot her name.

"Hey," I darted a look at her name tag. "Cheryl hows university?"

"Oh its good." She said pushing forward a clipboard. I signed my name with a flourish and she smiled at me. Her eyes darted over to Harry who was standing behind me. "Whose your friend?"

"This is Harry." I muttered through gritted teeth. There was something about the way Cheryl was looking at Harry that made me want to smack her.

"Hi Harry I'm Cheryl Williams." She said flashing a smile.

"Hi... er come on Hermione lets go wait over there." Harry said pulling me over to the seats next to the fish tank.

I sat down nervously my hands shaking in my lap. Why was I so bloody scared? I had never been scared to go to the dentist before. Maybe it was because it wasn't mum and dad who would be working on me but their friend Dr Jacobson.

"Hermione." Harry said slipping his hand into mine. My stomach jolted like I was on a roller coaster and I looked up slowly. Ever since Harry and I had been alone on the Horcrux hunt when Ron left things between us had changed. "Your usually so sure of yourself what's going on?"

"I don't know." I said my stomach squirming painfully.

"Everything will be fine I'm sure." He said squeezing my fingers. A little jolt went through my body and my cheeks heated in a blush.

"Can you distract me with something?" I asked my heart stuttering in my chest.

"Er... Well you know how Ron and Lavender got back together after the final battle?" I nodded grimacing. Ron and I kissing in the hallway had been a mistake. We had mistaken a good strong friendship with love. After talking about it we had decided we were better off as friends.

Ron had ran into Lavender shortly after that conversation and realized she had changed. And in all honesty she had. After Greyback attacked her she had changed. Her priorities had changed and she no longer cared about her appearance. I was very glad for them.

"Well Neville told me that they are getting pretty serious." Harry said smiling. He had been doing that more ever since the final battle six months ago. His smile really was great. It always made me want to smile in return.

"Ah Neville, how is he?" I asked as Harry tried to rub some warmth into my hands.

"Good he and Ginny are really happy together." He said smiling brightly. Ginny had started dating Neville when we were on the hunt. When Harry had found out he took it in stride but honestly it didn't seem to upset him much. I think he lost some of his feelings for her when we were on the hunt. Ron had said it was something about the Horcrux they had destroyed together in the woods.

"I'm glad." I said smiling timidly and somehow I felt myself relaxing.

The door on the other side of the room opened and a nurse with a clipboard came out. "Hermione Granger?"

I jumped and slowly stood to my feet. Harry grasped my hand and I turned to him surprised. "Everything will be perfectly fine. I'll be here when you get out."

I nodded and followed the nurse down a long hallway. She was chatting happily at me but I could barely respond. My stomach was churning so much I was afraid I would get sick.

"Here we are." She said gesturing to an open door. A few people were bustling around the room and I looked around my eyes wide.

"Okay Hermione." Dr Jacobson said smiling. He was an older man with graying hair and it made me feel better. It meant he knew what he was doing. "Please sit down."

I sat in the chair and nervously twisted one of my curls. The nurse clipped something on my finger and my heart beat sounded through a little machine. Now everyone could hear how fast my heart was beating. "A little nervous Hermione?"

"A little." I whispered as they pulled out a face mask and placed it over my mouth and nose.

"Now Hermione I need you to breathe deeply." Dr Jacobson said holding a large needle. I took in a large lungful of air and let it out. When I was breathing out the needle was pushed into my arm. I hissed in pain but couldn't bring myself to say anything. The **anesthesia** was working quickly and I was feeling very out of it.

"I feel really weird..." I said trying to watch my surroundings but everything was starting to blur and my words were slurred.

Dr Jacobson smiled and gave a little laugh. "It happens."

_**Harry POV**_

I absently flipped through the Quibbler trying to find a story to occupy my mind. Nothing really stood out and I finally stashed the magazine in my back pocket. Hermione had already been gone for forty five minutes and I knew it would be a little longer till I could see her again.

"Harry?" I looked up surprised. Mr Granger was standing in front of me a small smile on his face his eyes tires.

"Mr Granger." I said standing slowly. We shook hands and I gave him a little smile. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"She finished a little bit ago. They said everything went well and that you should be able to go back and see her soon." Mr Granger said.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Thank Godric."

"Take care of her today Harry she'll probably be out of it for the rest of the day." Mr Granger said smiling nervously.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"The **anesthesia** they used on her will make her a little, er, out of it." Mr Granger said awkwardly. "I should get to the back I have another patient."

I watched him walk away and frowned. How weird would Hermione be when I could finally see her? I mean I had only seen her drunk once and it hadn't turned out well at all. I had never seen her so free in my life and she had only had one shot of Firewhisky.

"Mr Potter?" I stood up quickly. The same nurse from earlier was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked walking over to her.

"Please come with me and bring all your things." All I had brought with me was my wand and a copy of the Quibbler. I followed after her and she led me to a little room with a straight back chair and a dentist chair. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you." A moment later she was gone. I sat quietly and stared at a painting of swirling colors.

A small squeaking sound made me look up and my eyes widened. The nurse was back and leading Hermione and her IV into the little recovery area. She looked dazed and had gauze in her mouth and something wrapped around her head to keep her mouth shut.

"Come on Hermione in you go." The nurse said helping Hermione into her seat. Hermione was in and out of consciousness for the next half hour muttering thickly around the gauze in her mouth. Everything she said was unintelligible but I nodded and tried my hardest to understand what she was saying.

The nurse came back in and smiled at me. "Hows Sleeping Beauty?"

"Out again." I said looking at Hermione. She had nodded off again and was making a soft snoring sound.

"Good the next time she comes around she should be a little more coherent." The nurse said before walking away.

I pulled out the Quibbler again and started reading. It was getting hard to concentrate and I rubbed at my forehead where I usually got my headaches. I darted a look at my watch and sighed. It had only been fifteen minutes.

"Haiw-ee." I looked up surprised. Hermione was staring at me her eyes slightly drooping. Her words were muffled by the gauze but she was a little more intelligible than before. Or at least I could tell that she was attempting to say my name.

"I'm here." I said pulling her hand into mine being careful of the IV that was in her arm.

"Haiw-ee I love you." She whispered thickly before her eyes closed again. My eyes widened and my heart stuttered painfully in my chest. Good Godric my best friend was in love with me.

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you know to get the next chapter up. If you have any ideas at all please PM me and I'll give you the credit. **


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Sorry for not updating sooner I have four other fanfictions going and it gets hard to update. I should be updating more since summer is over I won't be up at my cabin as much. But in a few weeks my mom is donating a kidney for her friend and I wont be able to update as much since I will be taking care of her. If you have any ideas about this fanfiction just PM me and I'll give you credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

** _Harry POV_**

"Haiw-ee my mouth 'urts." Hermione mumbled leaning heavily against my side. She still had the gauze in her mouth and the cloth wrapped around her head to keep her mouth shut. Unfortunately she kept trying to talk to me and I knew it was hurting her jaw. Her eyes kept glistening with pain every time she spoke.

"I know, we're almost to the pharmacy and I can get you some medication. It will help with the pain and make you sleep." I huffed keeping my arm firmly around her waist. Hermione may have been small and light but she was leaning all of her weight on me and it was getting difficult to keep her held up.

"Haiw-ee?" Hermione mumbled breathily against my neck. I shivered and pulled her closer to me. She felt warm and perfect.

"Yes?" I asked pulling her closer to me. She opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it. "Hold that thought. I'm going to apparate us to the pharmacy."

Hermione closed her eyes and placed her face into the crook in my neck. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _The pharmacy._ All I thought about was the pharmacy and then I apparated us. The familiar sensation of being forced into a tube and being squeezed from all sides surrounded me. We landed behind the pharmacy and I kept my arm firmly wrapped around Hermione's waist. The last thing I needed was for her to fall over.

"You okay?" Hermione nodded looking completely dazed. I carefully pulled her forward and walked us through the front doors. Hermione was mumbling at me trying to say something but it was hard to understand what she was attempting to say.

"Can I help you?" A little old lady asked from behind the counter. I handed over the little slip of paper the doctor had given me and she turned around to fill the order. Hermione was still muttering thickly around her gauze.

"Here you are dear." The woman said placing the bag on the counter. I slid over some muggle money and she placed it in the cash register. "Take good care of your girlfriend. She'll be in pain for awhile dear."

"Thanks." I said pulling Hermione away from the counter. Wait had she said girlfriend? I flushed in embarrassment. Oops.

"Close your eyes." I muttered keeping my arm firmly around Hermione. She did as I asked by hiding her face in my jacket. I held her close as I apparated us into Grimmauld Place. We staggered a bit when we landed but I kept us level.

"Come on lets get you into bed." I said pulling her deftly into my arms. She gasped in pain and placed her head against my shoulder.

"Haiw-ee, it huwts." She whispered tears in her eyes.

"I know honey, I know." I muttered carefully walking up the steps. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her more than she already was. She pressed herself closer to me and I gently set her in the bed. "Do you want to take the pain medication?"

Hermione made an indistinct sound around her gauze.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now the first thing we need to do is take off the ice pack." I said leaning forward. Hermione nodded and pointed at the fabric that was wrapped around her head. I unfastened the Velcro at the top and carefully pulled it off. It wasn't as cold as when they had first put it on her. I waved my wand and smiled. It would be nice and cold for her when she put it back on later.

"Okay and now the gauze. Do you want me to pull it out or do you want to do it?" She pointed at her chest and carefully opened her mouth. The gauze she pulled out wasn't as bloody as the first one the nurse had pulled out. I held out my hand and she placed the gauze in my hand.

"I'll be right back okay?" She nodded and I ran to the bathroom and threw the bloody gauze in the garbage. I washed my hands and quickly ran back to the room. Hermione was tentatively touching her her cheeks her eyes glazed with pain.

I sat down next to Hermione and she looked up slowly. "Now we need to get some water in your mouth. I can't let you use a straw and I can't just pour the water from my wand. Or at least your dad said I can't. The best we can do is have you drink very slowly out of a glass after you've put the pill in your mouth okay?" Hermione nodded and I pulled out the bottle. I popped off the lid and grabbed one pill. Hermione opened her mouth a little bit and I placed the pill on her tongue.

"Now the hard part." I muttered grabbing a glass off the nightstand. It was empty so I quickly poured water from my wand. I placed the glass in Hermione's hand. She slowly tipped the glass back and ended up spilling half of it on her shirt. After a moment she swallowed thickly. I waved my wand and vanished the water.

"It says here that it will make you sleepy and that it lasts for about three to five hours." Hermione nodded and leaned back against the pillows her eyes drooping more than before. I picked up the ice pack and carefully wrapped it around her head. She laid back and snuggled into her pillow a little smile on her face.

"I guess I'll let you sleep." I said standing up from the bed and started for the door.

"Haiw-ee," I turned around and raised my eyebrow. "Stay."

I deliberated for only a moment then walked over to the bed. She patted the spot next to her and I carefully crawled into the bed. Hermione placed her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I wrapped an arm around her waist. She hummed happily an snuggled closer to me.

Yes I could see now that Hermione liked me, maybe even loved me. Now the question was... how do I feel about her?

**AN: Please Review! It helps more than you realize and makes it easier to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've had huge writer's block on this story and life has been crazy hectic. My mom donated her kidney a couple weeks ago and she's been having a hard time of it. Now my family is trying to get ready for a baby shower and my niece will be born in a couple weeks. Who knew life was so crazy? Anyway I'll try to update more it should be easier now that things should be calming down in a couple weeks. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I snuggled closer into my pillow enjoying the absolute warmth radiating from it. It smelled amazing, like mint and sandalwood. I hummed happily and pulled it closer . A heavy arm wrapped around me and I froze. What the...? I looked up slowly and relaxed. It was Harry. He was pressed up against me his arm wrapped around my stomach.

I snuggled closer to him and his eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Harry said running his hand through his hair making it stick up in the back. I smiled but winced. My face hurt.

"Hai-wee," I gasped that was _not_ my voice. What happened? Why couldn't I remember anything? "W-W-What happened?" and why couldn't I talk right?

"You got your wisdom teeth out earlier. Your dad said you might forget some things and that the pain should go away in a few days." Harry said his glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed the glasses up his nose with his finger.

"Why don't I remember?" I asked slowly trying to get the words out. Why was it so hard to talk?

"Its the drugs I think. They had you rather hopped up on all these drugs and you were totally out of it." A slight flush spread across his cheeks. My eyes widened, had I said something to him?

"Did I say anything bad?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Not exactly bad." Harry said running his hand through his hair again. It was what he did when he was nervous.

"Well what _did_ I say?" I asked biting my lip.

"Not too much just that you were in pain." He absently rubbed at his scar. Damn. He only did that when he was lying.

"Are you sure?" I asked lifting my eyebrow.

"Of course." He said flushing. "Anyway how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess?" I said slowly then a moment later my stomach growled loudly. I flushed and cleared my throat. "Well I might be a little hung-y."

"I'll go get you some yogurt." he said jumping up from the bed.

I watched him walk away and bit my lip nervously. Harry was acting very suspicious. I obviously had said something stupid when I had been out of it with pain and drugs. The only question was what I had said to him in the two hours since the surgery had been done. I had no memories of it and that made me nervous. My memory was what was most important to me.

Harry came back a blueberry yogurt in his hand. He was nice enough to help feed it to me since I had a hard time opening my mouth. The pain was almost unbearable. I hated this. Why did I even need to get those stupid teeth out anyway?  
Once I finally finished the yogurt Harry threw it in the garbage. "Would you like more pain medication?"

"Yeah it huwts." I mumbled rubbing at my cheeks. Harry pulled my hands away when I gasped in pain.

"Come on Honey, I'll help you." I froze my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked my voice hushed.

"Call you what?" He asked grabbing the pill bottle off the nightstand.

"Honey?" I said nervously.

"Yes?" Harry asked absently opening tha pill bottle.

"No you called me Honey..." I said blushing nervously.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" He asked looking up from the large pill in his hand.

"No..." I started slowly, "its just that you've never called me that befo-e."

"And?" He asked placing the pill on the tip of my tongue. I swallowed it as best as I could and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand.

"Its just diffe-ent." I mumbled snuggling under the covers.

"Different can be good." Harry said brushing a curl from cheek. My cheeks heated up in a blush and Harry smiled at me his green eyes sparkling. I've always loved his eyes.

"Diffe-ent can be very good." I said trying to nod.

"Sleep Hermione, I'll be here when you wake up." Harry said smiling.

"I'm counting on it." I whispered snuggling down under the covers. A moment later Crookshanks jumped onto the bed and rubbed his squashed face against Harry. Both my boys together. Everything was perfect.

"Haiw-ee?" I asked my eyes feeling heavy.

"Yeah?" He asked petting Crookshanks' head.

"Thanks fow eve-ything." I mumbled getting comfortable my eyes drifting shut.

"You would do the same for me, Honey. Of course I would be here." Harry said running his fingers through my hair. I snuggled up close to Harry and he wrapped his arm around me.

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize and gives me motivation to update more. Any ideas you guys have for this story please PM me or leave it in a review and I'll give you credit for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: So I hate to say this guys but I think this is the hardest story for me to update. I have no idea why because I absolutely adore _Harmony_ stories. It might get easier once I get past all the pain from the surgery but who knows. I've been thinking about starting another _Harmony_ Fanfic and also a _Remione_ Fanfic. I'm still working on some ideas for a good _Nevmione_ Fanfic because I think Neville deserves a good story. If you like the idea of any of those just give a shout out. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

_**Harry POV**_

Hermione was snoring softly next to me. Sometime during the night her icepack had come off and bruises were starting to form.

It was hard not to watch her. She looked so cute and innocent. As if she had never been through a war. I traced my fingers against her arm. She shuddered then relaxed against my side. I absolutely loved that she felt safe around me. The way she never guarded her words around me. She knew she could say anything to me without me judging her.

My fingers traced against the soft skin by Hermione's throat. Even in sleep her breathing quickened. One mark stood out on her neck that made me want to kill Bellatrix. It was the scar she had gotten after being tortured by her. That was probably one of the worst days of my life. I still had nightmares about her screams and her broken bleeding body. Hermione didn't know this but the Horcrux Ron and I had destroyed in the woods had turned into Hermione being tortured.

"Harry." I looked up to see Hermione's eyes watching me a little smile on her face.

"Hey Honey, how do you feel?" I asked brushing a curl out of her eyes. Her hand reached up and grabbed mine.

"I feel better." She mumbled holding my fingers against her cheek.

"Good." I whispered watching her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry?" She mumbled looking up at me from under her eye lashes.

"Yeah?" I said scooting down so I could lay next to her. She slowly touched her fingertips to my cheek. A shiver raced down my spine and I threw caution to the wind.

Hermione's eyes widened as I leant closer to her and then fluttered shut as I pressed my lips against hers. A heavy breath wooshed out of her mouth and I pulled her against me. How had I never noticed, after all of our hugs, that our bodies fit perfectly together? My hands slid onto her waist and pulled her closer to me. My body was heating up quickly and the evidence of my desire was pressing against her side. She froze under my hands and pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry," I whispered breathily.

"How long?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How long what?" I asked, trailing my fingers up and down her spine. She shivered and let out a small sigh.

"How long have you liked me?" She asked looking up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"When Ron left during the hunt." I whispered watching her closely. Her eyes widened and a light flush spread across her cheeks. "How about you?"

"I've always liked you." I froze my eyes widening. Always?

"What about Ron?" I asked my voice slightly off.

"Its always been you, Harry." She whispered kissing my fingertips. "I've liked you ever since you saved me from the troll in our first year."

"Our first year?" I asked shocked.

"Yes and I've loved you since the skirmish at Malfoy Manor." My body froze and I looked at Hermione my eyes wide.

"But what about the kiss with Ron?" I asked, my voice thick with emotion.

"I thought you still loved Ginny and tried to see if anything could work between Ron and I." I blinked, my mouth slightly open in shock. "Obviously it was like kissing a brother... but kissing you?"

"Yeah?" I asked huskily.

"Its amazing..." She sighed, her minty breath fanning over my face. I leaned down and placed a kiss against Hermione's lower lip. She hummed and pulled me closer. "I love you Harry."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. When I get more reviews it makes it easier to update. So I have a feeling this fanfic won't be very long. Honestly I think it would be lucky to even end up only being twenty chapters because things are moving so fast. Then again maybe it will be longer we'll just have to wait and see. **


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Sorry for not updating this story sooner I just seem to have such a hard time writing chapters for it. I don't know what it is but its like pulling out my nails. It seems every time I sit down to write it out nothing comes to me and I hate that it happens. If anyone has any ideas for this story please PM me or tell me in a review and I'll give you the credit for the idea. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

Harry and I were sitting on a couch watching a movie together. To be perfectly honest I thought it was lame but I would never tell Harry that. He had thought I would like some sappy chick flick but I hated it. I preferred comedies. Especially after everything that had happened during the war. I needed laughter in my life after everything.

"Your mind is a million miles away Hermione." Harry muttered pulling me against his side. "Just enjoy the movie."

Easy for him to say. He was actually enjoying the movie. I on the other hand, was having a hard time getting into it. The movie lasted for another hour and half. I wanted to bludgeon my brains out with a beater's bat by the time the movie finished.

"You didn't like it at all did you?" Harry asked slipping the VHS back into the case.

"Not really." I muttered flushing.

"Thank Merlin!" I looked up at him surprised.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Well we've never really done anything normal and I wanted to see what movies you liked., this was the fastest way to figure out what you like and what you don't." Harry said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why didn't you just ask me instead making me watch some sappy romance where half the cast dies. That is not my idea of a good time. I mean come on the leading male wasn't even cute and he died." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well that's because he was a blond. You prefer your men with dark hair." Harry muttered wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That is very true." I whispered before he placed his lips against mine. My breath rushed out and he pulled me closer to him. How Harry had gotten so good at kissing I had no idea but right now I didn't really care. He smelled so good and the way he was nibbling on my lip was making me extremely warm.

Harry whispered my name dragging his lips across my skin. A soft gasp escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Harry smiled and bit my neck lightly. My body felt like it was on fire and I absolutely loved it.

"About time you two got together." A voice said behind us. I yelped and pulled away from Harry, my face flushing brightly. Ron and Lavender were standing in the doorway smiling at us.

"Hey Ron, Lavender." Harry said sliding his arm around my waist. I leaned against his side and smiled at Lavender. She tried to avoid my eye but when she finally looked at me I smiled at her. Lavender smiled back the scars stretching across her face. I hated to say it but I preferred Lavender ever since she had been attacked. She seemed more down to earth now and didn't care about who was snogging whom or who had found which dress where.

"So when did this happen?" Ron asked turning to look between Harry and I. I flushed and bit my lip nervously.

"A couple days." Harry said smiling down at me. I smiled back at him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"What changed mate?" Ron asked looking at Harry. Harry shrugged then nodded toward the hallway. They walked off whispering furiously back and forth.

"I was afraid you two would never realize you are perfect for each other." Lavender muttered smiling at me.

"You knew?" I asked turning towards Lavender.

"Of course, everyone has. There were bets going at Hogwarts for when you two would get together." Lavender said sitting on the couch.

"Your kidding right?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh no, we all saw it. It was just a question of when you two would figure it out for yourselves." Lavender said with a knowing smile.

"Merlin." I whispered slumping against the couch.

Lavender gasped loudly and I turned to her. She wad holding the case for the movie Harry and I had just finished watching. No bloody way! I could already see the sparkle in her bluish-purple eyes.

"You have this movie?!" She shrieked bouncing up and down. And once again I was reminded of why I didn't like her.

"Yes." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"Can we watch it, please?" She asked folding her hands together as if in prayer. All I wanted to do was give her the stink eye and say no. But I couldn't, not when she was acting like herself for the first time in months.

"Yes." I muttered leaning back against the pillows. Lavender squealed and put in the movie. I rolled my eyes and resigned myself to either day dreaming or watching the crappy movie again.

"Isn't Leonardo DiCaprio handsome?" Lavender asked sighing.

"Uh-huh." I muttered rubbing my eyes.

Harry and Ron wandered into the room ten minutes later. Ron glared at the telly before sitting next to Lavender. Harry smirked as he sat down next to me. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yeah this is bloody brilliant." I muttered darkly. Harry threw back his head and laughed deeply.

"Shhh!" Lavender snapped turning back to the telly her eyes wide.

By the time the movie finished for the second time I wanted to stab my eyes out with a fork. This was the stupidest movie ever!

Ron had his arms wrapped around Lavender who was sobbing softly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry who was shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." I muttered walking towards the steps shaking my head. "Coming Harry?"

"Course." He said jumping up his face slightly flushed his eyes sparkling.

"Have fun." Ron muttered smirking. "We'll just let ourselves out."

"You do that." Harry said following me up the steps. Once we reached the door to my room and closed it I started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked watching me like I was completely barmy.

"That – was – hilarious!" I gasped out between giggles.

"Half the people died in that movie and its based on a true story." Harry said watching me in surprise.

"Not that – Lavender." I gave one last giggle then fell on my bed with a smile. Harry was staring at me his eyes wide and dark. I looked down to where Harry's eyes were trained. My shirt had ridden up slightly and he was staring at my flat stomach.

"Hermione?" My eyes flashed up to Harry's. He was staring at me intently and sat on the bed next to me.

"Yes?" I whispered breathily as he hovered over me his eyes hungry.

"I love you." And then he was kissing me like he was a man dying of thirst and I was the sweetest drink he had ever tasted.

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize.**


End file.
